


Slow Waltz

by scaredykitty



Category: Lusternia: Age of Ascension (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Relationships: Drocilla/Raezon
Kudos: 1





	Slow Waltz

Low music played, the enchanted orchestra playing away low and slowly, music harmonizing with itself as it bounced around the perfectly sculpted chamber, blending and mingling in time, creating a depth of music hard to recreate but magical to experience. The musicians themselves all wore white face masks, blending into the marble background, little more than a backdrop for the two who stood in the centre of the grand room.

Lady Drocilla and Lord Raezon calculated one another thoughtfully, standing at equal heights, lavender and cerulean eyes meeting each other passively.

With a short uptick at the edges of Her mouth that wouldn't be considered a smile by any but Drocilla Herself, She held out a hand to Lord Raezon, which He took with just the barest of hesitation, soft hands clasping one another.

The music slowed slightly before changing tune to a sweeping waltz, old music mixing with new as They proceeded to sweep one another around the room, Her high heels clicking in time with the music, His simpler patent leather shoes leaving nary a whisper behind, short heels somehow silent across the floor, cultivated from a lifetime of sneaking up on unwary students.

Her long, low cut ball gown swept along the floor, each swish and swoosh amplified, drowning the music around them to a low thrum as She placed Her cheek against Lord Raezon's cheek, His eyes dilating ever so slightly before He leaned into it, pulling Her closer as They swept across the floor together, both with closed eyes, breath ever so slightly elevated.


End file.
